


Tobirama and the Uzumaki clan

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, POV Outsider, The Uzumaki adops Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Because your family's not always where you were born.





	Tobirama and the Uzumaki clan

When the Senju brothers were kids (when their mother was still alive) they spend part of the year in Uzu no Kuni with their distant relatives, even if just a week at year, because their father would bring them when he had to reunite with the Uzumaki clan head.

Kawarama hate it, he always got sick on the ship and has to spend the first day recovering from the travel. Itama got nervous, he was a really shy kid and the Uzumaki could be a little overwhelming for him. Hashirama was bored to dead, his father make him sit on every meeting he had so he would learn to make business with their closest allies.

And Tobirama…

Tobirama was in love.

He fell in love with the sea, he fell in love with their sealing arts, he fell in love with their knowledge, he fell in love with their customs and traditions, he fell in love with the whole clan.

After lady Senju’s dead the Uzumaki’s offers to take the children’s for a time to let them mourn, but Butsuma refused. He wishes for them to start learning to fight their clan enemies, to be part of the war like the rest of their family to make their ancestors proud. Kawarama never went to Uzu no Kuni again; Itama only got one more travel before his dead.

* * *

 

Months before the confrontation on the Naka river, Tobirama came to his father with a proposition: to let him be the one in charge of their relationships with the Uzumaki clan. That way Butsuma could focus his attention on the war they were leading with the Uchiha and in preparing Hashirama to be the future clan Head.

Butsuma quickly realized why his son was really asking that but for once he let him be. Tobirama always has been a dutiful son and an attentive brother. That was the first time that he ever asked for anything. He had no doubt that his son would work to keep the treaty strong, wouldn’t risk losing the first place when he found some peace.

And he wouldn't be the one who dared to take that sanctuary from him

* * *

 

Over the years Tobirama would keep visiting Uzu no Kuni and the uzumaki at least once every few months, always bringing two things from there: A new jutsu or the idea for one, sometimes also a sword that he would use to protect his clan. And a little thing more personal, a kind of souvenir. Seashells from a day on the beach, a drawing someone make for him, a little charm with the Uzumaki crest that he always wore under his clothes, books to read when he was bored, a paper that he _knows_ one of his cousins would get crazy looking for before realized he took it. Silly things that he keeps hidden from the rest of the Senju clan, afraid that they would see them as a weakness.

He never was like his brother, he never tells anyone how much the Uzumaki and their home really meant for him. Instead it was the little things that show it. How his most powerful jutsus were water based, to the point that he could create it from his chakra so he would never be too far of said element. How his favorite colors were red and blue. How he was fond of kids even when he didn’t interacted much with them in the compound since his cousins often drag him with them when one of them got stuck with babysitting duty. His love for teaching and learning new things came from his respect to the Uzumaki elders and their wish to pass their knowledge to the generations to come.

After a while the Senju started noticing that every time he came back from the trips for a while he was a little less tense, a more happy, and decided that they should find him a wife from the Uzumaki clan. But said clan make an ultimatum: If Tobirama ever got married with one of their members then he would be the one who would move to their country, not the other way.

When Hashirama learned this he tried to make Tobirama let someone else take care of their arrangement with the Uzumaki, believing that his little brother would be happy to left that awful (for him) duty as ambassador of the clan for someone else. That was the first time that Tobirama really got furious with his brother. After all those years Hashirama still didn’t realize that he was the one who asked for the job of ambassador so he could visit the Uzumaki clan whenever he wished, that for him that never was a duty.

His brother didn’t understood that his feelings for the members of the Uzumaki clan weren’t so different of the ones he has for Madara Uchiha, with the difference that Tobirama wasn’t so selfish to put them or their friendship before his own clan and family.

* * *

 

  
But Tobirama didn’t understood something either.

He didn’t noticed that during his visits every time he needed a break there was always a chore to make, a mission to take, a new seal or a jutsu to learn or something to invent.

How the room that he keep using everytime he came alone stoped being a guest room and became **his** room.

How he would always ate his favorite dishes at least once at week without having to ask.

How the Uzumaki would look for him to train, to study, to know his opinion about something or just to hang around.

How most of the things that they teach him were labeled as "family only".

How every little handmade gift they give him have the Uzumaki symbol hide on it, as a subtle way of mark him as _theirs_.

He knew that he love them, what he didn’t notice that they love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
